


It Started With a Ring Pop

by lolzilla



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Platonic Relationships, So is Duncan, beth and harold are medling brats, i need more baby noah in my life, noah and owen are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Why is Noah eating lunch with Cody instead of Owen today? And why did Cody just give Noah a ring pop? Beth and Harold are going to find out!
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Noah, Noah & Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	It Started With a Ring Pop

Noah loved his best buddy more than anything. As much as he loved Owen, he also loved not starving to death, and he hadn’t eaten his lunch all week. It was, therefore, completely understandable what he was about to do.

“Come on buddy, let’s eat!”

“Oh, sorry Owen, I’m actually sitting with… uh…” Noah frantically glanced around to find someone he could sit with, “Um… Cody! Yeah, I promised Cody I’d sit with him.”

“Oh, I guess if you promised then you have to. I’ll go sit with Izzy.”

“Later buddy,” Noah turned and sat next to Cody, who lit up like a christmas tree.

“Yay, new lunch buddy!”

“Yeah, just when I don’t want Owen stealing my food though.”

"Yay, sometimes lunch buddy!"

Noah pulled out his thermos of spaghetti-os and Cody ate his mayonnaise sandwich. "So what do you like?"

Cody swung his legs and licked the mayo from his fingers. "I like candy and chess and puppies."

"I've got a puppy, her name is Corn."

"Really? What kind?"

"Golden labrador."

"Cool!"

Across the classroom, Beth and Harold were watching them. They couldn't hear what they were saying from so far but Harold was reading their lips. Harold, being four, was not very adept at reading lips.

"Okay, Cody just said something about a bride."

"Well, that doesn't tell us why Noah is sitting with him instead of Owen."

"Maybe we should ask Owen."

"Good idea," Beth ran over and sat opposite to Owen, "What do you know?"

"I can do my ABCs up to C."

"Impressive, but not what I was talking about. Why is Noah sitting with Cody?"

"He said he promised Cody that he would eat lunch with him."

"Why would Noah do that?" Harold asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even know he was friends with Cody," Owen said, "Wait, since when does Noah keep secrets from me?"

"Guys usually stop hanging out with their buds when they get a girlfriend," Duncan said, popping up from his escape hole. 

"Cody is Noah's girlfriend?" Izzy asked.

Harold gasped, "No, Cody is Noah's bride!"

"What? I can't believe my best buddy got married and didn't tell me."

"He didn't," Duncan said, "Look, they aren't wearing rings. You aren't married if you don't have rings."

They all turned to watch as the boys talked. Izzy nodded, "He's right, no rings."

"Wait, look!" Beth said.

Cody pulled a ring pop from his lunch box, so busy talking to Noah he didn't notice what flavour it was until he tasted it.

"Eww, watermelon!"

"You don't like watermelon?"

"It's a disgrace to candy!"

"I like watermelon," Noah said. Cody pulled the ring pop off and gave it to Noah. He slid it on his finger, unaware of the chaos they were causing across the daycare.

Izzy tried to comfort Owen as Duncan tried to make it worse. Harold was trying to puzzle out who was the bride if Noah was wearing the ring and Beth was still watching them.

"Wait, you have to kiss to be married!"

That stopped everyone in their tracks. They all rushed back to their seats to watch the boys. Noah and Cody were still talking, and Noah licked the ring pop.

"There! Noah licked where Cody licked! That's practically kissing," Harold said.

"Ew, what?" Beth said, "That's not kissing, kissing is what happens at the end of fairy tales."

"His mouth touched where Cody's was, that totally counts," Duncan said.

Owen ran to Chef's office and started banging on the door. Chef, who had once again been neglecting the children, came out of his office.

"Chef, Cody and Noah got married."

"Owen, you kids are too young to get married," Chef said, "Go finish your lunch now."

"It's true, they even have the ring and kissed," Izzy said.

"What?" Chef said, "What am I going to tell their parents? I have to make some phone calls."

He rushed back to his office to call the government and continue to neglect the children. Harold patted Owen on the back, "Sorry Owen, looks like you've lost Noah to the old ball and chain."

"What's a ball and chain?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, I heard it on TV."

"Well whatever it is, it's not taking my Noah without a fight!" Owen marched over to Noah and Cody. "Cody, I challenge you to a duel! Winner gets Noah."

"What? Owen, what are you talking about?" Noah asked. 

“He’s talking about your new wife trying to steal you from him!” Izzy grabbed Noah’s wrist and held it up to show him the ring pop on his finger. 

“What? No no no, Cody and I aren’t married!”

“My Aunt is named Mary!” Cody said.

“Silence, Noah stealer!” Izzy whacked him with a foam sword. 

“You’re not married?” Owen asked.

“No.” Noah raised an eyebrow.

“And I’m not gonna lose you to the old ball and chain?”

“No! Where did you hear that?”

Harold, Beth, Izzy and Duncan glanced at each other and scattered. Noah sighed and shook his head, “Owen, you’re my best buddy in the world, nothing will change that okay?”

“Okay.” Owen hugged him.

“Now come on buddy, we’re going to have a little talk about marriage law.” Noah took his hand and started to lead him away. He turned back to Cody, “After we can do that chess match we were talking about.”

“Okay!” Cody went to go set up the chess board. Noah and Owen went to find Courtney to borrow her marriage law textbook.


End file.
